Grojband Chatroom!
by CoreyxLaneyForever
Summary: Hey guys! I've been waiting to do a Grojband Chatroom in my style. So leave me some questions and I'll give you my kind of answers, but make sure ther not dirty ok? Also you can leave dares but as long as there not dirty.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband!**

**Hey everyone! ****I've been wanting to do a Grojband Chatroom! So I decided to start one today! The people that you can ask questions to will be Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Carrie, Lenny, Kim, Konnie, Trina, Nick Mallory, and Mina! The answers that you will get will be based on my thoughts ok. So they might not be exactly the same as yours. Also I have the right to not answer your question. SO nothing dirty ok guys!? You know what I mean by dirty content ok. So if you have a question or questions just leave them in a review or PM me! So until next time.**

**"Thanks for coming out everyone!" CoreyxLaneyForever said as she finished the chapter.**


	2. Introductions!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband!**

"Hey Guys it's me and I'm back and here with me today is the famous... GROJBAND! There here to answer your questions along with Trina, Mina, Nick Mallory, and The Newman's." I said.

"Hey why didn't we get an awesome introduction like Grojband?!" Carrie asked.

"Because Grojband IS awesome! Does that answer your question?" I asked Carrie.

"No but I have another question. Who are you?" Carrie asked.

"Oh ya I almost forgot to introduce myself. Hey everyone I'm Tylere! Or more well none as CoreyxLaneyForever! I'm here to host the Grojband Chatroom!" I said,

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa.. why is your pen name CoreyxLaneyForever?" Corey asked with confusion and embarrassment.

"Because you and Laney would be a great couple. Also I why am I getting questioned? This is your chat room. Not mine." I said to Corey.

"O...K... So Tylere just to make this easier do you mind if I call you Ty for short." Laney asked.

"Sure if I can call you Lanes." I said to Laney.

"Hey that's the nickname I gave Laney!" Corey said.

"I know I'm just messing with ya. For now you guys can call me Ty and I'll just call you your regular names for now. So the viewers wont get confused." I said.

"Ok that will help. So I recall you saying that you had some questions for us right?" Kin asked.

"Ya but since this is the first chapter. I wanted to ask you guys some questions that I have. Since there wasn't that many questions that came in." I said.

"Ok shoot what questions do you have for us?" Corey asked.

"Ok let me think.. Oh this one is for all of Grojband except for Laney." I said.

"Aaaaaahhhh oh well go ahead Ty." Laney said,

"Ok so my question is, why do you guys think Laney is a boy? I mean 1. Her name is LANEY! 2. She is a girl!" I said.

"OH I know she's a girl, I just thought that she just wanted to be treated like one of the guys." Corey said.

"Wait LANEY'S A girl? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Kon asked.

"Kon I think it might be time for the birds and the bees conversation." Kin said to his brother.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kon yelled as he literally ran right threw the Groj door and left a giant hole.

"Huh I need to go get him. I'll be back just continue with the questions." Kin said as he left to go find Kon.

"Ok see ya Kin." I said as Kin left.

"Ok now that, that's over with. What made you think that I LIKE being called a boy?" Laney asked.

"We'll I thought that it would make you feel awkward being in a all boy band and with you being the only girl..." Corey said before he trailed off.

"Huh I guess some things are better to be left alone." Laney said.

(Yet some things are better to be told!) Laney's heart said to Laney's brain.

"Ok next question. This one is from CreativeWriter96, and its to Corey and Laney.

"Yes I finally have a question. Laney said as she came back with two sodas. Here you go Core." Laney said as she handed Corey the soda.

"Thanks Lanes." Corey said as him and Laney both started to drink there soda's.

"Uh I would wait to start drinking your sodas for this next question." I said as I read the question.

"Why? The question couldn't be that bad." Corey said as he and Laney continued to drink there soda.

"Ok don't say I didn't warn you. It says Hi! My name's Jesse, and I represent the entire population of Pittsburgh Penssylvania, and we wanna know how long you and Laney have been dating LOVE THE SHOW GUYS! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE SHOW TO COME BACK! I'M A TRUE GROJBANDIAN! WOOOOOOOOOOO!" I said as I finished the question.

"What? Corey and Laney said as the spit out there soda directly towards the Newman's.

"Hey what was that for?!" Carrie yelled as she was drenched in soda along with the rest of her band.

"Uh sorry. Not really though." Laney said.

"Uh who ever said that we were dating?" Corey said as he tried to avoid not answering the question.

"Uh y-ya what he said." Laney as she started to blush.

"O...K... then." I said as I rolled my eyes and looked for the next question's.

"Ok the next question is for Mina and Trina." I said.

"Ugh do I have to." Trina said.

"Ya you have to. Because if you don't I can make you pay." I said as I thought of all of my power.

"Like what huh?" Trina said.

"Hey Nick can you come over here?" I said as Nick walked over.

"Nick Mallory wonders why you called him over here." Nick asked.

"Go over and kiss Mina." I said to Nick as he shrugged and started to walk over to Mina.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! Ok I'll answer the question!" Trina said.

"Ok the question is from Matteso585. Ok the firs question is have you guys ever thought of switching places with your siblings?" I said.

"Ya I always wondered what it would be like to be a leader of a band." Mina said a she looked over at her sister.

"Scoff why would I ever want to switch places with my disgusting brother." Trina said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok Matteso585's last question is Trina, what do you do for fun if your brother's band doesn't have a gig?" I said.

"Oh just the usual." Trina said.

"Oh you mean hunting for Nick Mallory." Corey said to his sister.

"I will make you pay for what you have said." Trina said as she tried to launch herself at Corey.

"Force field up on Trina!" I yelled as I force field surrounded Trina.  
"Where did this thing come from?" Trina asked as she tried to call her way threw the force field.

"I thought that some questions might come up like that so I decided to put in a voice commanded system that will do anything I say. But it will only listen to my voice." I said to Trina as I grinned.

"Wow thanks for the save Ty!" Corey said as he gave me a fist pump.  
"No problem Corey. I knew that your psycho sister would probably try something." I said.

"Good thinking. But if that force field wasn't here I would kick the frilly pink-haired priss all the way to the next town!" Laney yelled to Trina.

"I can always count on you Lanes." Corey said as he bear-hugged Laney.

"Same thing for me Core." Laney said with a blush.

"That's all the questions that we have for today. So until next time!"

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as I closed the Groj-door, but with no lick since there was a hole in the door.

"Here let's just do this." Laney said as she grabbed a roll of duck tape and fixed the Groj-door for now.

"Duck tape. Is there nothing you cant do?" I said.

"Hey that's what I always do!" Corey said as he yelled at me with a pouty face.  
"Oh sorry that's why I always say when I sign off. If you want you can sign off now." I said to Corey.

"Really ok. Thanks for coming..."

"Out everyone!" I said as I finished the sign off.

"I thought you said I COULD DO IT!" Corey said to me.

"Sorry force of habit." I said.

**"Ok guys so if you have any questions for the people I mentioned at the top and leave a review or just PM me. See ya later!"**


	3. Wow seriously!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband!**

"Hey guys its me! Ty, were back with yet another Grojband Chatroom! So to start us off today we have a question Corey and Laney that I think everyone else needs to leave the room for!" I said as everyone got up and left except for Corey and Laney.

"Ok that is weird. Why would everyone have to leave for this question?" Laney asked as she looked at Corey.

"Oh you'll see. Ok this question is from Shelly Marsh and its pretty well thought out. The question is, Corey and Laney what did you think of the kiss you two had in Metrognome, and don't try to dodge the question!" I said as I finished the question.

"Uh..." Corey and Laney said at the same time as they got a good idea.

"I thought it was like heaven. Best Moment Of My Life Ever!" Laney said as she whispered in my ear.

"I didn't see it coming yet it was a very sweet surprise. I loved it, I hope we can be able to kiss again but without it being an accident." Corey said as he whispered in my ear.

"Huh I should have known that you guys would try and do that. Oh well at least you answered the question." I said to Corey and Laney as they blushed.

"Ok everyone you can come back in now!" I said as everybody started to walk back in.

"Whoa you two are as red as tomatoes! What happened?" Kin and Kon asked as they walked back in.

"Uh nothing happened can we just get to the next question?" Corey asked still blushing.

"OK the next questions are from Matteso585 once again and it's for Nick." I said to Nick.

"Nick Mallory is happy that he finally has a question." Nick said to me.

"Ok the question says Nick Mallory, do you think that you can go 24 hours without talking in the third person?" I said to Nick.

"Nick Mallory says that he can but doesn't want to unless that is a challenge." Nick said while still talking in the third person.

"I think it is Nick you up for a challenge?" I asked Nick.

"Nick Mallory can go for 24 hours without talking in the third person." Nick said as I pressed a button as a clock counting down from 24 hours came down.

"Ok the challenge starts now!" I said as the clock started counting down.

"So Nick lets hear you talk some." I said to Nick.

"Sure, I can totally does this for 24 hours." Nick said without talking in third person.

"Wow you actually did it. Wow never thought I'd see the day. Ok just another 23 hours a 59 minutes to go. Next question from Matteso585 is Grojband and Trina, can each of you share your thoughts about Mayor Mellow." I said finishing up Matteso585's question's.

"I think he's crazy! He almost made us wax statues!" Kin and Kon said at the same time.

"I think he's so weird he's always talking to a picture of his mom!" Laney said.

"I agree with Lanes, I mean why does he do that?" Corey asked.

"The only thing he's good for is for ruining my brother's gigs." Trina said in a mean way as always.

"Of course you would say that." Laney said to Trina as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok before Laney and Trina get into a cat fight lets move on to the next question. It's for all of Grojband and the Newman's. It's from Grojbandinlove453 and it says Ok so when you guys had a gig at the fusion place, why did you guys want to fuse your bands together? I mean you were fused since Trina pushed that cart but why? BY the way: Corey you acted like a weirdo at the last few seconds when you lifted up Carries skirt!" I said finishing the question.

"We wanted to fuse are bands together but not literally we just wanted to do one gig where both of our bands played at the same time." Corey said.

"Ya what Riffin said and ya Corey that was just weird." Carrie said to Corey.

"Hey I was just proving a point, can we just get onto the next question?" Corey asked not wanting to talk about that anymore.

"Fine next questions are fromGrojbandian5ever and these are for Corey and Laney. But I think you guy need to leave the room again and Corey and Laney need to be in separate rooms." I said as everyone moved to there spots.

"First one is for Laney. Do you have a crush? What's his name and What does he look like." I said to Laney as I put up a type recorder.

"I have a crush on Corey and he has blue hair, an orange beanie and sparkly blue eyes." Laney said to me with a little sadness in her voice.

"Wow you were really willing to answer that question." I said to Laney.  
"Well I know that you won't tell him, if anybody does they will pay." Laney said while not noticing the type recorder.

"Ok now you can go and can you tell Corey to come in?" I asked Laney as she left to get Corey.

"Ok the question says, Corey what would you do if you found out Laney has a huge crush on you but doesn't want to ruin your friendship..." I said to Corey.

"Lanes would never have a crush on me. Besides why would she? I'm just a loser anyway." Corey said with a tear coming from his eye as all of this was filmed.

"Corey I really want to tell you something but I think, it would be better if it was told from someone else other than me" I said as I put the tape recorder in my pocket without Corey noticing that I even had one.

"Ok everyone back in!" I said as everyone walked back in. Ok the next two are from chikyuukuma13 and it says Laney as kinda of weird so I kinda made it into what ii think it says. Laney will you ever get into a serious relationship with Larry, even though I prefer CoreyxLaney. But Corey is a blind and frightened little girl when it comes to feelings. Sorry if I didn't get that right chikyuukuma13." I said as Laney was in complete shock.

"Why in the world would I ever date Larry?! Also what the heck does the last part even mean?!" Laney said while blushing.

"Sorry I cant tell you that, Corey is just going to have to man up and tell you himself." I said to Laney.

"Ok second question. Carrie why do you hate Grojband so much? is it because there better at playing than you or that Corey prefers Laney over you? Because there is a rumor that he preferred to Laney as a best friend instead of you.'' I said as I finished the question.

"Wow none of that is true what so ever and the reason why I hate Grojband is Corey is a loser and so is his loser band!" Carrie said while she was lying.

"OK then Carrie, the next one is for Grojband and its from Creativewriter96 and it says. Hey Grojband! If the zombie apocalypse happened in Peaceville? What would be your weapons of choice? Would you go with a shotgun and a pistol, a high powered rifle and machine pistol, or go full out with every weapon you can think of and kill every last one of the undead? What would be your choice of music for killing the undead? Would it be Rock, Metal, Dubstep, or Polka music?" I said to Grojband.

"Ok well I would choose every kind of weeping I could think of and kill every last zombie of the undead, and my music choice would be Rock." Laney said.

"Ok I hate Polka music, even if I did have to sing it and I would choose a high powered rifle and pistol and machine gun. I would probably choose rock too." Corey said.

"Me and Kon would probably get a tank and we would choose metal music." Kin said as he answered for him and Kon.

"Oh the note also says, also sorry for the question about you and Laney that made you freak out. No hard feelings right? I just wanted my question to be funny. The spit take, I LOVED IT! Classic!" I said to Corey.

"No hard feelings bro, just next time can you pick a different question that doesn't have to do with romance." Corey said.

**"Ok now that's all the time that we have for today, so whoever's questions didn't get answered today will get answered next time. Also I would like to say that if you guys have dares for any of these guys, you can also send in you dares! Oh ya next time one of you lucky people will be able to guest star on the next Grojband Chatroom! All you have to do is leave a review but if your a guest I can't ask you what you want to do on the next show! So you guys can still leave reviews but you will have to be really specific on the next chapter on how you want to be if your right! Ok so the question is what is my favorite Pokémon out of these choices: Absol, Pikachu, Houndoom, or Shaymin! You can't guess more than one though! So until next time!"**

**"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as I finished today's Chatroom. **


	4. Really Just Really

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband!**

"Hey everyone! Were back and here with another Grojband Chatroom!" I said.

"Oh ya and we have some special guest here today! There my friends and there names are Jesse and Skylar or better know as CreativeWriter96 and Wolvesrock13!"I said as they walked in.

"Thanks for having us!" Jesse said to me.

"Ya this is so cool!" Skylar said to me with excitement!

"No problem guys and for those who don't know why there here is that at the end of the last update I held out a contest and these guys our are winners!" I said.

"Ok so now that, that's done with lets get some questions going!" I said.

"So what kind of questions do we have today Ty?" Corey asked me.

"We have quite a lot actually since we have been here in forever!" I said to Corey.  
"So lets get to the first question!" I said as I grabbed a question.

"Oh this is very interesting. Its for Laney and Larry. Its from a cousin of your guys Thorn Duke. Its says Laney and Larry tell everyone who your twins name is and it also says that if you don't answer that he going to come and visit and go all loco on you two. I would believe him if I were you." I said to Laney and Lenny.

"Uh ok we'll my twins name is Lawrence." Laney said to us.

"My twins name is Lannabeth." Larry said to us.

"Hmm where have I heard that name?" Everyone said as me Jesse and Skylar face-palmed.

"Ok next question then. This one is from DragonZeus1. Its says Corey tell Laney how you feel, and Laney tell Corey how you feel... I am evil." I said to the two.

"Um ok I feel... hungry. What about you Lanes?" Corey asked Laney.

"Me too." Laney said as I mentally face palmed.

"Really?" Jesse asked as he face palmed.

"Just really?" Skylar asked as she glared at Corey and Laney.

"Who wants pizza?" I asked.  
"We do?" Everyone said at the same time as we got pizza and chocolate milkshakes.

"Ok so next question is from creepylover and its to Carrie, and everyone else needs to get out of the room for this one." I said as everyone left.

"It says Carrie why do you hate Corey so much?" I said as I set up a mini camera to record without Carrie noticing.

"Huh ok the reason why I hat Corey so much is... we used to be friends. But something happened and it made and Lenny to hate Laney and Corey and vice versa. But that is all I'm going to say!" Carrie said as I finished the recording ad everyone came back in.

"Ok this one really isn't a question, but its for Corey and everyone still needs to leave the room." I said.

"Why did you call us back in then?" Larry asked.  
"Because I can now go!" I said as everyone left.

"Ok so Corey this is from Shelly Marsh and its some words of encouragement." I said to Corey.

"For what?" Corey asked me slightly confused.

"You'll se so its says... Corey you are not a loser! Your the most awesomest, rockin-est, coolest blue-haired dude ever. I know Laney thinks the same way and when the time comes you should tell her how you feel. Who knows maybe you'll be surprised at the results! Also remember this Riff-man, don't discourage yourself no matter what anybody says, no matter if there a Newman or that pink-haired tyrant sister of yours. So remember this!" I said as I finished the words of encouragement.

"Wow your right! I need to tell her but only when the time is nice. Thanks Shelly Marsh!" Corey said all happy now.

"So why don't you tell her now?" I asked Corey.

"Uh because... It's not the right moment!" Corey said trying to dodge what I said.

"Huh it was worth a try ok guys you can come back in." I said as everyone came back in.

"Finally what took you guys so long?" Carrie asked.

"Oh shut it Carrie besides the next question is for you band and you sister. It's from Matteso585 and it says If the five of you got stranded on an island who wouldyou vote to eat first?" I said to them.

"Konnie." Everyone said including Konnie as we looked at her.

"What I taste delicious and I'm not surprised about that." Konnie said to everyone.

"Ok... that was weird." Jesse said to everyone.

"When would something like that not be weird?" Skylar asked Jesse.

"In an alternate universe were earing people alive is a thing and its totally legal." I said as everyone started staring at me.

"Hey it could happen!" I said as everyone stopped staring.

"Ok and there is also a dare from Matteso585 and its for Kon." I said.

"Cool I hope its to eat a wheel of cheese." Kon said super excited.

"Actually it says Kon I dare you to go on a diet..." I said as Kon started to freak out!

"WHAT? Huh fine I have to except this dare, wait for how long though?" Kon asked me.

"I think until you lose some weight I guess so lets say if you can lose 5 pounds than you'll be good." I told Kon.

"Oh that will be easy." Kon said as he went to his house.

"Where's he going?" Jesse asked.

"I'd say to go lose some weight." Kin said.

"Ok the next questions are from StreetSmart19, and the first one says that Carrie and Lenny have to be exact. Ok Carrie do you like anyone at the moment?" I said.

"Yes I do, but it doesn't say that I have to say there name." Carrie said as Lenny perked up some.

"Ok the next question says Larry (Which is actually Lenny's name but I'm starting changing it to Larry.) How does it feel to be in a band full of girls and your the only guy?" I said.

"It feels kinda weird sometimes, but you get used to it." Larry said.

"Ok that was all of the questions we have for today so Jesse and Skylar will you do the sign off?" I asked Jesse and Skylar.

"Sure, Thanks for coming out every..." Jesse and Skylar were trying to say before Kon came in saying this:

"Ok I lost five pounds." Kon said with a cheesy smile.

"How is that even possible?" I asked Kon.

"Simple all I had to do was lose five pounds so I went home and lost a five-pound dumbbell." Kon said thinking he was quite clever.

"Wow ok we'll I guess tat would count for "losing weight." I said to Kon.

"So until next time guys Read! Review! Ask question! And dare all these guys! So Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as I finished the latest Grojband Chatroom.

"Wait you said we could do the sign off!" Jesse and Skylar said.

"You guys were taking to long so I did it for you." I said to them.

"Huh at least we got to come on." Jesse and Skylar said.


	5. You want me to WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband!**

"Hey guys I'm back yet again and I got some more guest stars here with me! There names are Danielle, Ace, and Mystique! Who are also better know as DragonZeus1 and Blackdiamondbluerubysodapuppy!" I said as they walked into the room.

"Okay so first off Ace has some questions for you guys!" I said to everyone.

"Okay so when I saw the last episode I literally face palmed. I mean really Core? Really? And Lanes you knew what I meant!" Ace said to Corey and Laney.

"Uh I don't know what your talking about..." Laney said as she started to blush.

"Uh me either..." Corey said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Huh whatever, Ok so I have a dare for Corey." Ace said as he smiled evilly.

"Shoot bro." Corey said as he started to drink some more soda.

"Okay Mr. Hot-shot. I dare you to go out on a date with Carrie." Ace said as Corey did another spit take.

"WHAT THE WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH A NEWMAN!" Corey said as he looked over to see Larry literally steaming and Carrie with a stunned face.

"Uh guys I think she is literally stunned. Meaning I don't think she can actually move." I said as Lenny tried to wave his hand in front of Carrie to get her out of her stunned phase.

"Here I got this." Danielle said as she grabbed a cup of ice and walked over to Carrie.

"Uh what are you going to do with that?" Mystique asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to get her out of her shocked phase." Danielle said as she dumped the ice down Carrie's shirt as she jumped up.

"THAT'S COLD!" Carrie said as she tried to get the ice out of her shirt.

"I told you that would work." Danielle said to us.

"You cant go on a date with her Core! Because I love y- I mean because she's a NEWMAN!" Laney said to Corey.

"That goes for Care too! I wont allow it!" Larry yelled at Ace.

"Look guys I'm sorry but if someone gets dared they have to do that dare! But that doesn't mean that you cant find ways around it if you know what I mean!" I said.

"Ya like when Kon was supposed to lose weight and he literally went and lost weight!" Kin said as he fumped with his brother.

"Nope you have to go on a date there's no way around it!" Ace said to everyone.

"Hmm you said that Corey and Carrie had to go out on a date right?" I asked Ace as I got an idea.

"Uh ya why?" Ace said.

"Just checking, because I got a crazy plan that just might work." I said with a grin.

"Hey that's my line!" Corey said to me.

"Do you want my help or not?" I said to Corey.

"YES please help me out of this!" Corey said to me.

"Okay hold on let me go grab something real quick." I said as I ran out of the room.

"I hope this plan works." Carrie said to everyone.

**Going to get something Transition!**

"Okay I'm back!" I said as I came in carrying something.

"Where have you been?" Laney asked in a irritated voice.

"I had to go get this!" I said as I held up dictionary.

"A DICTIONARY THAT'S SUPPOSED TO HELP US?" Corey said to me.

"My plan WAS to look up the word "date" in the dictionary, but I guess you don't want me help then huh?" I asked Corey.  
"Wait now I know where you going with this!" Kin said to me.

"I still don't get it!" Corey said to me.

"You'll see now let me find "date" in the dictionary." I said as I looked up the word.

"Ok so "date" means five things, 1. is, the time at which an event occurs. 2. is, a statement of the time of execution or making. 3. is, the period of time to which something belongs. 4. is, an appointment to meet at a specified time. And finally 5. is, an engagement for a professional performance." I said as I closed up the dictionary with a smile.

"So how is that supposed to help us now?" Corey asked as everyone face-palmed but him.

"Meaning you guys have to go out on a literal date, or stand on the fruit a date, make an arrangement for something, write down a date, or meet at a certain time." I said to Corey who finally got what I was talking about.

"So ya basically all you guys have to do to go out on a "date" is to write down a time!" I said to Corey and Carrie.

"Yes! Phew I thought for sure that I was going to have to go out on a date with that thing!" Corey said as he pointed to Carrie and wrote down a time.

"Well I'm just glad that I didn't have to go out on a date with Mr. Loud-mouth over here." Carrie said as she pointed to Corey and wrote down a time.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A LOUD-MOUTH IS ONCE I'VE RIPPED OFF YOURS!" Laney said as she ran over to Carrie to literally rip her mouth off before Corey stopped her.

"Whoa calm down Lanes! It's fine okay if anyone was going to rip her mouth off it would be me okay?" Corey asked Laney as he literally had to hold her back from ripping Carrie's mouth off while Larry protected Carrie by being a human shield.

"Huh fine have it your way Core." Laney said as she got out of Corey's grip with no trouble and went to sit on the couch.

"Wow she has anger issues." Kim and Konnie said in a whisper.

"Okay let's just get to the next question all right, before someone gets killed!" I said to everyone.

"Okay but I have one more thing!" Ace said to us with another evil smile since his first plan got foiled.

"What is it Ace?" I asked hoping that someone wouldn't get killed because of it.

"I want you to..." Ace said as he whispered the rest into my ear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you want me to do what?!" I said to Ace.

"You heard me loud and clear." Ace said to me.

"What did he say?!" Danielle screamed.

"Ya just tell us!" Mystique said.

"Uh I think I need Corey to leave for this." I said as I knew what would happen.

"Okay but don't do anything stupid!" Corey said to us as he left.

"You know that that's already happened!" I yelled to Corey as he left.

"Sorry Lanes but Ace said I have to do this." I said to Laney as I grabbed a tape.

**To Be Continued!  
**"What continued! You mean we have to wait here until the next Grojband Chatroom!?" Laney said to me.

"Ya sorry but don't worry everyone the next chapter will be up soon, and are guests will still be here! So until next time!" Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as I closed the Groj door.


	6. Your Not The Only One

**Last Time On Grojband Chatroom! "Ace had dared me to..." **

**"No don't ruin it! I want them to see it already!" Ace said to me.**

**"Huh fine back to Grojband Chatroom!" I said.**

"Sorry Lanes but Ace said I have to do this." I said to Laney as I grabbed a tape.

"Laney who do you like?" Laney's Mom asked her eight years ago.  
"Corwey!" Little Laney said with a big smile on her face as Little Corey held her hand.

"Corey who do you like?" Laney's Mom asked Little Corey.  
"I don't like anyone." Little Corey said causing Little Laney to tear up a little bit.

"Because I love you Lanwey Penn." Little Corey said to Little Laney, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Aaaahhhh!" Everyone in the room said.  
"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" Laney asked furious as she tried to take the tape from me.

"I have my ways, and I said sorry! I have to remember!" I said to Laney as I took the tape out and gave it to her.

"What why are you giving it to me?" Laney asked.

"Because I know how it feels to be embarrassed. Believe me your not the only one." I said.

"Well uh thanks..." Laney said as the blush disappeared on my face.

"Hey your welcome I found a way around what Ace really wanted me to do." I said to Laney.

"Ya why did you have to do that?!" Ace yelled kinda ticked.

"Because okay!" I said to Ace who backed off after that.

"Whoa who did something stupid?!" Corey said as he came back in thinking that Laney was the one exploding.

"No one I just need to calm down some." I said as I rubbed my temples.

"Okay enough about me lets get back to you guys." I said as I looked through the reviews to see what questions we have.

"Okay here's one from Stinkfly3, it's for Corey and it says. Corey who is your favorite Disney princess?" I said to Corey.  
"Uh, um, I don't really have one..." Corey said to me.

"Come on you have to have at least one." I said to Corey.  
"Huh fine, but I will only tell you." Corey said as he walked up to whisper something in my ear.

"Aaaahhhh that is soooo cute!" I said as Corey started blushing.

"Don't tell anyone though!" Corey said as he walked back to his seat.

"Okay and the next four things aren't really questions, its from Shelly Marsh and its for Carrie. It's kinda like some thoughts. It says let me guess you and the riff man AKA Corey used to be friends until he met Laney and spent more time with her and that's when you and Larry became friends, and something caused you four to hate each other. Am I right?" I said to Carrie.

"Uh no that's... uh wrong." Carrie said as she started blushing.

"How did she know that?" Carrie whispered to herself making sure that no one could hear her.

"Oh wait there's more. And Carrie if your asking how I know I just put two and two together. Look I'm not gonna tell you what to do with your life. But I will tell you this, in the future try to reconcile with them Cuz who knows maybe Corey and Laney don't want to be rivals anymore." I said to Carrie once more.

"Wow that was deep." Danielle said because no one else would talk after that.

"Okay since no one else wants to talk I'll just move on. Okay this one is also from Shelly Marsh and its for Laney. It says Hey Marsh here again, but this is for little lovely Laney. Laney you are a smart, strong, ambitious, rockin princess. I don't care if you don't see yourself as one, you are and your ultra beautiful compared to Trina and I know that Corey sees that too. You never know so when you confess to him make sure the time is right. Cuz yours, Corey's, and the twins happiness means a lot to me, plus your red hair is naturally beautiful and ruby red." I said to Laney who was now blushing.

"Wow that was some real awesome encouragement." Danielle said to Laney.

"Wow uh ya uh Wow." Was all Laney could say after that.

"Wait what do you want to confess to me?" Corey asked slightly confused while blushing.

"Uh nothing, but uh Core do you think that about me?" Laney asked Corey.

"Of course I do! What made you think I didn't?" Corey asked who was still blushing.

"Thanks Core." Laney said to Corey.  
"No problem Lanes, and don't let anyone think that your not beautiful, listen to what Shelly has to say about you." Corey said as he pulled Laney in for a bear hug.  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone in the room said.

"Bro!" Corey added at the end to hide what he just said to Laney.

"And its gone now." I said as I face-palmed along with Danielle, Mystique, and Ace.

"Okay before I just go tell Corey and Laney for each other lets move on!" I said as I looked for another question.

"Okay this one is for Laney again and it's from Claire saavendra. It says Laney I dare you to tell Corey how you feel out loud in front of him and no backing down!... I can be evil! Ps if you want to knock him out after you tell him and when he wakes up you can tell him it was just a dream or something, like I said I can be evil." I said to Laney.

"Um I'm pretty sure Laney wouldn't do that. No matter how bad the thing she was admitting to me is." Corey said.

"Um okay I feel like having a chocolate milkshake." Laney said as I pressed a button and Chocolate milkshakes appeared for everyone.

"YEAH!" Everyone said as they started to drink there milkshakes.

"Okay one more dare and it's from tvalbuena it says Corey and Carrie I dare you two to switch bodies." I said hoping I wouldn't get milkshake sprayed all over me.

"Um okay that's weird but how would we even do that huh?" Corey said to us.  
"I have a body switching machine." Kin said as Corey glared at him.

"Thanks a lot Kin." Corey said as him and Carrie stepped into the machine.

"This better not blow me up or whatever." Carrie said as the machine started.

"Okay lets hope this works." Kin said as he flipped a switch and the machine flashed. Then Carrie and Corey walked out of the machine.

"So did it work?" Mystique asked.

"What do you think genius?" Carrie asked in Corey's body.  
"Ugh what is with you and wearing skirts all the time!" Corey said as he walked out of the machine in Carries body.

"Okay I never want to see this ever again." I said.

"Okay so that about raps up this Grojband Chatroom!" I said to everyone.

"But before we go I got an enouncement! Who ever can come up with a brand new and totally original Grojband song for Grojband, and I like it. You will be able to star on the next Grojband Chatroom! And to top it off Grojband will sing your song!" I said to everyone.

"All you have to do is Review or PM me and if you song is good enough to make the cut you will win!" I said once again.  
"Cool that sounds awesome!" Corey said super hyped.  
"And this time we don't have to make you know who do you know what." Laney said to Corey.

"Okay so until next time! Read! Review! Follow! And Favorite!" I said.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as I finished the Grojband Chatroom!


	7. I Cant Believe This!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband! **

"Hey guys it's me and I'm back with another Grojband Chatroom! Also sorry for not updating in a while but it will all be worth it today!" I said as everyone walked into the Groj.

"Okay we have actually two guest stars with us today. One old and one new, because if I do remember we had a little contest. So without further ado here are our guest stars for today!" I said as the guest stars walked in.

"They are DragonZeus1 and CreativeWriter96, there was one more person who sent in lyrics but they sent it in as a guest so I don't know who it was from. But if these are your lyrics send me a message and I'll say who it was from in the next chapter!" I said as they walked in.

"Please Ty you can call me Jesse." CreativeWriter96 said.

"I know dude but I always put guests in here formally it just seems right. Ace knows what I'm talking about." I said as I fumped with Jesse and Ace.

"Okay so I think it would be better to end off today with the awesome songs you guys wrote. Does that sound good to you guys?" I asked Jesse and Ace.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ace said as he went to sit down on the couch.

"Sure sounds like a good idea to me." Jesse said as he sat down on the couch with Jesse and took out his phone, air buds, and a sketch book.

"Okay let's get to the questions and dares today. But first I have a little dare for Lanes from me." I said with a devious smile.

"Sure what is it?" Laney said to me with a shrug.

"Come here I want this to be a surprise for everyone else." I said as Laney came over and I whispered something in her ear.

"You cant be serious!?" Laney said to me as she looked like she was about ready to either punch me or pass out.

"Yep it is a dare isn't it? Unless you're a chicken?" I said as Laney glared at me but with an idea herself.

"Fine but only if you do the dare with me." Laney said with a smirk.

"WHAT! You can't be serious!" I said to Laney.

"Oh I am." Laney said as she desperately tried to get out of not doing this dare.

"But I'm a hardcore tomboy! I hate doing stuff like this!" I said to Laney as everyone else tried to figure out what the dare was.

"And you think I'm not?" Laney said as she thought she wasn't going to have to do the dare.

"Fine deal." I said as Laney literally had the most shocked expression on her face.

"Come on let's go get ready." I said as I dragged Laney upstairs.

"What do you think the dare was?" Corey asked as everyone else shrugged.

**What the Heck Just Happened Transition!**

"Okay I'm going to come down stairs first and then Laney." I said as I started walking down stairs, and literally everyone had on the same shocked faces as Laney. I was... wearing a dress. Yep I just said it. Tylere the hard-core tomboy was wearing a dress. My hair was tied in a pony-tail with my bangs hanging out with a big black bow on the back of my head. The dress I was wearing was purple with black and white flowers all over it and my shoes were black pumps.

"Wow now that is something I never thought I would see." Corey said as I walked down stairs as he grabbed yet another soda.

"I hate wearing dresses. Okay Laney its your turn." I said as Corey started taking a sip of his soda as Laney started walking down stairs. When she got down she looked amazing. She was wearing a dark green dress with ruffles and white flowers all over it. Her hair was made up in the style from the Queen Bee episode and she was wearing dark green pumps with no make-up on. Corey was about to do a spit-take. But I stopped him by doing this:

"Swallow that soda now and give me that can." I said as Corey gulped down the soda and gave me the can. Everyone was speechless except for me but I was surprised by that myself.

"What is everyone looking at?" Laney questioned.

"You." Everyone said at the same time as Laney started to blush as she walked over to the stage and sat down Corey. But this just made Corey blush like crazy as he tried to keep his cool next to Laney.

"Hey Core you okay? Your acting kinda strange?" Laney said as she saw that Corey was sweating. Me, Ace, and Jesse just smirked at this.

"Uh ya j-just f-fine L-lanes. Uh Ty what was the dare that you made with Lanes?" Corey asked as he tried not to faint.

"Well I dared Laney to wear a dress for the rest of the day, but she said the only way that she would do it is if I wore a dress with her." I said to Corey.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." Everyone in the Groj said as they finally figured out what the dare was.

"Okay let's get this over already." I said as I looked for a question.

"Okay here's one from Matteso585. It for Mina and it says, did you know that ever since that time Grojband and the Newman's fused together, Trina has planned to kill Carrie behind your back?" I said as Trina didn't hear the question, because she was to busy putting on more make-up.

"What she wouldn't do that... would she?" Mina asked as I shrugged and said.

"This is Trina that were talking about." I said as I looked for a little less dark question.

"Okay this one's from WeirdCutieQueen and there's a question for some many people but the first thing is for Trina." I said to Trina.

"Ugh great more stupid questions." Trina said as she started fixing her nails.

"Okay its says Trina I love your hair! Why did you dye it pink and what's your real hair color?" I said.

"Ugh this is like my real hair color." Trina said as she shrugged off the compliment.

"Okay then... the next part is for Corey. It says what color under wear are you wearing?" I said as I burst out laughing.

"Uh black and white ones." Corey said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay, okay the next one is for Laney." I said as I calmed down from laughing.

"It says Laney, I DARE YOU TO DRESS UP IN GIRLY CLOTHES." I said to Laney.

"Uh it looks like you were already beaten to that dare." Laney said as she glared at me.

"Okay the next one is for Kon. It says, Kon why do you like that she-devil... Nah just kidding, why do you like Trina?" I said to Kon who was now blushing.

"I don't like Trina!" Kon said to everyone who was now staring at Kon and Trina but nobody could decide who to stare at.

"Okay next one is for Mina it says, Mina would you go out with Nick if he was to ask you?" I said to Mina.

"Um it says in my best friend contract with Trina that I can't date Nick." Mina said as she looked at the contract.

"Aaaaahhh that's sucks sorry. Okay next thing is for Kin, it says Kin I know your secret..." I said as I wondered what the secret was.

"Uh what secret, I don't have a secret, what makes you think I have a secret?" Kin said as he started talking really fast.

"Um okay. Next is for Carrie, it says nice outfit girl!" I said to Carrie.

"Why thank you." Carrie said with a smile.

"Okay next is for Lenny is says I would give you a hug if I could." I said to Lenny.

"Uh thanks sounds alright to me." Lenny said.

"Okay the next is for Kim and it says. I just don't like you." I said to Kim.

"Oh okay then." Kim said in a sad kind of tone.

"Okay and the last one is for me. It says Ty why are you writing this?" I said.

"If by writing you mean making Grojband Chatroom then I "write" this because I've always wanted to do something like this." I said as I finished off WeirdCutieQueen's question's.

"Okay this one is from tvalbuena who wants to come in and asked the questions they have." I said as tvalbuena popped in.

"Okay now Kin and Kim I dare you two to switch glasses and kiss each other on the cheek and tell how you feel about that." tvalbuena said as Kin and Kim did that but with a little hesitation.

"Uh that was really weird." Kim said as she put her glasses back on.

"Uh what she said." Kin said as he and Kim kept on blushing.

"Okay now it's time for the songs today so Grojband get ready to sing some songs!" I said as I pumped my fist in the air.

"Okay let's go do that!" Corey said as he rushed off to get his guitar while he continued to sweat from Laney.

"Man they really need to just tell each other." I said to myself as we got ready to listen to some music.

"Okay the first one is from a guest, and again I'm sorry because I don't know who this is from. But if this is your song tell me and I'll add you as a guest star next time so you can tell everyone about it." I said as I gave Corey the lyrics as he started to play the song.

"She gave you her laugh,

She gave you her smile, and her caring heart with that you'll never fall apart,

Don't ever let her down,

Catch her if she falls to the ground,

Your life's flashing before your eyes make sure it."

"That was amazing!" I said as Grojband finished playing the first song.

"Okay Ace your song is next." I said as Ace walked over to Grojband and gave them the lyrics.

"Okay here we go." Corey said as he started singing the song.

"Me and my friends have a band, it's true!

And now I'd like to play for you.

A song all about where we get our lyrics from!

(Hey!)

My evil sister wants to end the world,

But she's an emotional bomb!

So we use her diary for lyrics!  
(Why?)

Cause we're Grojband rock 'n' rollin',

We're Grojband, here we go!

We're Gro-o-ojba-and...

Yeah!"

"Okay I have no idea where you got the idea that we steal lyrics from my sisters diary I mean that would just be crazy!" Corey said trying to cover the fact up.

"Sure right Core." Laney said with an eye roll and ultimately ending with a glare.

"Okay the last song is from Jesse." I said as I passed them the lyrics to the song once more.

"From the beginning you were there for meeeee  
When I was feelin dowwnnn  
You always PIIICKKEEDD MEEEE UUPPPPPP  
You've knoowwnnn me for the longest time  
And NOOO ONNNEEE knows me quite like you  
You're my SALVATIOOONNN  
MY Redemptioonnnn  
My Hoollyyyy driiinnkkkk  
Yeeaah

You have always been my true best friend  
Cause you know just what to say  
Ya knooww me like no one else  
And that's what makes ya speciaalllll  
You've knoowwnnn me for the longest time  
And NOOO ONNNEEE knows me quite like you  
You're my SALVATIOOONNN  
MY Redemptioonnnn  
My Hoollyyyy driiinnkkkk  
Ohhhwooaahhhhhooohhhhhh

Eeeyyeesss that seeee right throouugghh meeee  
Telliinnn me that everything's alriiigghhhttt  
You're my trueee Guardiannnn  
My Angel watchin overr meeee  
You have beennn a blessinnggg more thannn yoouuu knooowwwww  
You've knoowwnnn me for the longest time  
And NOOO ONNNEEE knows me quite like you  
You're my SALVATIOOONNN  
MY Redemptioonnnn  
My Hoollyyyy driiinnkkkk  
I faalll tooo my kneeesssss

Wallkkk toooo me where there's no more paaiinnnn

All your scars and wounds are heeaallleeddd  
You can starrttt a neewwwww  
and FORGETT ALL THE BAAAA-AAAAaaaaaddddddd  
Cause you've known me for the longest time  
A true guardian is always there  
In myy heaarrt what I feel is truueee  
But I am patienntt tooo waaaiiiitttt  
*Whisper*  
Take me into your arms and say that everything is better"

"Dude that song was awesome I still cant believe you wrote that!" I said as I high-fived Jesse, along with Ace and Grojband band.

"Okay looks like that's all we got for today. Oh and I almost forgot! Jesse A.K.A CreativeWrite96 has two new fan fictions that he just started writing called, "Rocking Out With the Newmans, and Love Across the Sky, and I think that they are pretty cool fan fictions! So I would check them out if I were you guys. So before I literally run as fast as I can up those stairs to get out of this stupid dress. Remember to Read! Review! Follow! AND Favorite! Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as me and Laney ran up the stairs to get out of those stupid dresses.


	8. I'M NOT DEAD!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband!**

"Uh hi guys." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Where have you been?!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Uh well that's an interesting story. Well one I started High School, two I've been hecka busy with reports and stuff, and three I got a bofmph..." I said not wanting to say the last part of the sentence.

"Uh could you said that last part again?" Laney asked trying to move in a little to hear what I just said again.

"I said I got a bofmph..." I said once again even though I knew they were going to ask me again.

"Just one more time and this time a little more clear." Corey said this time.

"Huh I said I got a... boyfriend." I said knowing that everyone was going to freak out over this.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said at the same time except for Trina.

"Like who would ever want to date a piece of trash like you?" Trina said as she was filing her nails.

"Let me at her, let me at her!" I said as I was about to kill Trina.

"Calm down Tylere! She's said this worse then that before!" Laney said as she and Corey held me back from trying to kill Trina.

"Even if she does deserve a beating you cant just kill her." Corey said to me as I started to calm down.

"Huh your right but..." I said as I pressed a button on a remote as a contraption landed on top of Trina.

"Uh what is that going to do?" Laney asked curious as to what Trina's fate would be in my hands.

"You'll see." I said with a smug look on my face as the machine finally lifted off of Trina.

"Ugh what did you do to ME?!" Trina yelled as she looked down at herself. She was... wearing a trash can that was glued to her body,

"Oh I just gave you what you deserved... Now who would ever date a piece of trash like you?" I asked as I smirked and everyone else laughed.

"Now sit down so we can answer our questions and/or dares!" I said as Trina finally sat down and stopped talking.

"Okay now lets see... Okay our first question is from forgets-his-name, and its for the newsmen's." I said to the band.

"It says would you rather kill your best friend to become Roclimpions or play all your gigs as regular humans and not famous for the rest of your natural born lives?" I said.

"Normal." Larry, Carrie, and Konnie said at the same time.

"Rocklimpion." Kim said but everyone turned and looked at her as she said.

"Just kidding." She said as a drop of sweat came off her head.

"Uh okay then... next question is from LugiaDragon74, and its says hey guys lugia here and I just wanted to give a dare to Laney. Laney Penn I dare you to tell Corey how you feel emotionally and relationship wise. If you lie I will know! So I hope you have a good day!" I said as Laney fainted.

"Lanes!" Corey said as he rushed over to Laney as fast as he could.

"Are you okay?" Corey said as he helped Laney up.  
"Ya j-just fine C-core." She said with a small smile and blush.

"Laney I don't know how I can help you here. Sorry but before you answer the dare this is another dare very similar to this one and everyone has to clear the room except for Corey and Laney." I said as everyone left the room.

"There's another one?!" Laney said as she looked like she was going to faint again.

"Its okay just listen, this one is from GrojbandFanatic. It says hihihihihih! Laney tell Corey about your feelings about him and Corey you tell Laney how you feel about her!" I said as Corey gulped.

"Okay hold on Corey put on these noise-cancelling headphones and don't take them off until I say so." I said as Corey put them on.

"There's more to it, it says this is just for Laney. Laney Corey likes you back and your AWESOME, COOL, AND EVEN MORE AWEOSOME!" I said to Laney.

"Ya right why does everyone keep saying that?" Laney said as I told Corey to take off the headphones and give them to Laney to put on.

"Okay this next part is for you Corey, it says Corey just tell her you like her! You're the front man of THE MOST AWESOME BAND GROJBAND! You are also very funny, and I guarantee that she will like you back." I said to Corey as he just shook his head no.

"I'm telling you guys she does not like me back... no matter how much I want her to." Corey said as a single tear escaped from his eye.

"Huh hold on guys there are so many more of these." I said as I looked for the next one.

"Okay but first I want to show you guys these. I said as I held up tow tapes and put them in tow sectioned of parts in the room.

"Now I just want you guys to watch this when your done Ill take you guys out okay?" I said as they both shook there heads yes as they watched the tapes.

**TAPE WATCHING TRANSITION!**

"Okay Kin and Kon I need you guys to play the song Can You Feel the Love Tonight (don't own). Its a dare from philosphy101." I said as Kin and Kon agreed to do so.

"Okay but don't start playing until Corey and Laney come out from there sections." I said as I told Corey and Laney they could come out now, they were both blushing like crazy as I put them both in the center of the room.

"Okay now finally from philosphy101,DragonZeus1, GrojbandFanatic, and everyone else in the world including me... TELL EACH OTHER THAT YOU LIKE EACH OTHER!" I said out of breath as Kin and Kon started playing the song.

"Huh fine I knew I was going to have to do this someday." Laney said as she started freaking out some.

"Okay her it goes." Corey said as he and Laney took a deep breath as they both said.

"I LIKE YOU!" Both of them gasped as they looked at each other in shock.

"You like me?!" They both said at the same time.

"Yes, you like me too?!" They said in at the same time once again, when they finished the last sentence Laney fainted and Corey fist-pumped the air.

"Uh Core?" I said as I pointed to Laney who was collapsed on the ground from shock once again.

"LANES!" Corey said as he rushed over to Laney and helped her up.

"This is the best day ever." Laney said as she smiled and look at Core.

"It is for me too." Corey smiled as he looked down at Laney and starting to lean in towards her to do something that he has been waiting to do for a very long time... kiss his dream girl. The kiss was sweet and lasted for about 10 seconds as he pulled away with a smile on both of there faces.

"That was *Sniff beautiful." Kin and Kon said as they finished playing the song.

"Ya I know you don't know how long we've been waiting for you two to confess." I said as everyone else agreed with me.

"Ya I knew you two love birds would get together sometime. Who knew that it would have been today?" I said as everyone else shrugged.

"Well this update on Grojband Chatroom was made for the hecka long wait I made you guys go through. Oh and before I forget me and my friends made a YouTube Channel! I would really like it if you guys checked it out, maybe like, review, maybe even subscribe. Here's the link: channel/UCPLF07x-3m3vdyMYBBKufUQ

"So until next time guys Review, Follow, and Favorite and check out my YouTube Channel!"

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as I finished the update.


End file.
